112015-Digital-Pile
allodicTemperament AT began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:07 -- AT: Aaisha AT: I'm sorrry. -- atypicalTyrant AT changed their mood to DETESTFUL -- AT: for WHAT AT: Because my angerr was the llast thing that needed to happen. AT: It was shelllfish. AT: Sellfish. AT: fucking MAYBE dont pun at me right now lorrea AT: I know. AT: Sorrry. AT: Shoulld AT: I lleave you allone AT: I feell llike I'm the llast perrson you need to tallk to AT: that wouldnt be being the greatest MOIRAIL would it AT: i just threatened ERIBUS AT: Is this alll because of me AT: NO AT: What's the prrobllem. LLet me hellp you with this. AT: why arent you blaming me AT: Forr which thing AT: for everything AT: everything AT: NYARLA AT: has done AT: has been AT: beocme AT: of me AT: No. AT: It has not. AT: It has been because of JACK, because of HORRRORRTERRRORRS, because EVERRYTHING thinks to llie to him about you AT: And HE doesn't think to considerr that they may be LLYING AT: Orr trrying to manipullate him AT: That is NOT yourr faullt. AT: they wouldnt be able to do that if i wASNT SO WEAK AT: Aaisha. AT: ANYONE can have llies tolld about them. AT: No matterr HOW strrong orr capablle they arre. AT: Nyarrlla bellieving them is HIS OWN PRROBLLEM. AT: he wouldnt believe them if he knew i had the strength to stop them AT: He woulldn't bellieve anything, Aaisha. AT: He's been absollutelly fatallistic. AT: You know this. AT: He'lll eat up any bad news as absollute fact IMMEDIATELLY. AT: That's why he's done this. AT: It's not you. AT: It coulld have been anyone. AT: Anyone that he cllearrlly carred about. AT: i want it to stop AT: We're going to make it stop. AT: Without brreaking him. AT: I'm not going to brreak him. AT: We're going to fix ALLL of this. AT: Do you trrust me, Aaisha. AT: ... AT: yes AT: We're going to make everrything right again. AT: It won't be easy and honestlly we both have ourr worrk cut out forr us AT: ... we have to kill my dreamself AT: We might. AT: If it comes to that, we willl. AT: no AT: shes already broken AT: if i reconnect to her ill break too AT: libby said so AT: but i wnat AT: i WANT TO PROVE HER WRONG AT: AAISHA. AT: We don't need to risk you to prrove anything. AT: my dreamself cant be that easy to break... AT: it hasnt even been a day AT: Wherre is she, Aaisha. AT: Woulld fixing it hellp you at alll? AT: i dont know where she is AT: i just know theyve given her power i can feel it AT: i get the power too AT: LLibby mentioned that to me. AT: We're going to sorrt this out. AT: We just need to not do anything rash, okay? AT: ... i AT: was going to bring it up at the meeting AT: i want to ally with scarlet and vigil AT: ... AT: they have the best chance of dealing with my dreamself right now AT: ... We need to handlle that carrefullly. AT: i kno AT: Verry carrefullly. AT: I can tallk to Vigill. AT: i want to wait until after the meeting AT: I'lll llet that be yourr calll. AT: okay AT: I'm sorrry forr my angerr, beforre. AT: its okay AT: If I'm going to even TRRY to act as anything regarrding a lleaderr, orr reallly have any crredibillity, I need to contrroll that. AT: you kinda had a right to be AT: kyle can help AT: i told him to AT: so when youre too angry he can step in AT: Aaisha did you hirre a surrrogate pallemate forr me. AT: How much arre you paying him. AT: .. pfftheh i didnt mean to AT: i think im paying him in the stress to leader up AT: Good. AT: He needs to step forrwarrds. AT: Not necessarrilly as a lleaderr but a team isn't just one perrson doing everrything. AT: What kind of lleaderr woulld I be if alll I did was shout orrderrs. AT: A poorr excuse forr a lleaderr, if I do say so mysellf. AT: I just get so ANGRRY. AT: Do you want to tallk to Nyarrlla. If you're not allrready. AT: ... i mean fuchsias get angry all the time so i dont think i can fault you AT: i AT: not right now AT: id like a pile... but youre far away too AT: libby AT: libby said she was shocked that the reckoning wasnt coming from me AT: but i am angry AT: i am upset that he keeps doing this AT: but everyone else is already just as angry i cant AT: We're going to make him stop. AT: afford to do that i cant drive him in a corner or isolate him AT: Between the two of us. AT: We're not going to drrive him into a corrnerr. AT: I'm going to be on my best mannerrs. AT: okay AT: What about everrything ellse? AT: Is Helliux stilll eating rocks. AT: ... he might be? AT: i havent seen him AT: ... i pulled caste on eribus AT: ... You did? AT: Why? AT: ... i almost snapped AT: highblood rage and all AT: Yeah. AT: What was he saying? AT: he just touched me AT: he was trying to calm me down AT: Oh AT: ... he got too close for my liking AT: hes not my moirail so i got mad AT: That's at lleast somewhat fairr AT: He shoulld underrstand wherre the lline is AT: yes AT: i mightve really hurt him AT: I feell llike if I wasn't needed to watch overr these humans I reallly shoulld be therre AT: But we're going to have to make the most of it AT: yes AT: ... there is going to be a meeting AT: we can just AT: ... AT: pile for a bit after? AT: Absollutelly. <> AT: <> AT: I hope that'lll hellp as much as I feell llike it willl AT: yes AT: because i can get it out then AT: Nyarrlla just prromised me that he's done with making dealls and risking things llike he has been. AT: If that hellps. AT: And then I typed ribbit at him because he's a frrog. AT: yes yes it does and heh AT: he irl croaks too AT: Reallly? AT: yea i had a video chat with him AT: hes cute! AT: so is cara! AT: Carra is cuterr in my opinion. AT: well yea shes ur matesprit AT: I mean AT: ??? AT: Anyways uh AT: You talllllked to Kylle? AT: ... squinting AT: and yes AT: hes coming to the meeting AT: liskar and varani too AT: im leaving mike out of it because honestly someone who starts rumors doesnt get to come AT: I mean AT: How much do we reallly llose, therre?? AT: with mike? AT: nothing AT: Exactlly AT: How is my cape AT: oh its good! AT: v warm ive been sleeping with it... i dont like the void AT: I don't llike the void eitherr AT: Not that I know it perrsonallly AT: heh AT: I'lll fight it forr you AT: you remember when nyarla was complaining about the ticking on his planet? AT: Yes. AT: hehe thanks AT: there isnt any ticking when im asleep but i can feel every single second dragging by so slowly AT: i dont kno if i can stay sane if i stay there too long AT: I wish I knew how to HELLP. AT: killing my dreamself or reconnecting me to her AT: shruuugs AT: I mean that's one thing AT: Therre's onlly so much I can do frrom herre. AT: Just llike therre's onlly so much I can do to hellp Nyarrlla. AT: yes AT: the meeting should help AT: It shoulld! AT: I have a good feelling about this. AT: We just have to cooperrate and worrk as a team. AT: yes AT: itll start things working AT: we wont feel so helpless anymore AT: Exactlly. AT: We just need to stop doing stupid things and things willl starrt being lless stupid. AT: yes AT: ... Aaisha, with yourr drreamsellf AT: i couldnt think of anything to offer the terrors AT: ?? AT: We need to killl the EMPRRESS. AT: We're back to that AT: ...pffhaha! AT: yea we kinda do AT: It's a llittlle bit irronic AT: it is kinda... its gonna be weird tho because its me AT: LLook at this frrom a lliterrarry standpoint AT: She's not you AT: Make herr everrything bad about you AT: Everrything about you that you hate. AT: She's not you. AT: Not anymorre. AT: ... im not sure i can AT: in some ways she's still connected to me AT: And that's how you're going to outdo herr. AT: Because you're BETTERR. AT: Pllus? AT: She doesn't have me AT: You can't llose AT: yea... if she comes to you AT: will you try to help her? AT: because thats what i would do if i could AT: I don't know. AT: i would see my moirail AT: That seems dangerrous. AT: Because if something happened to me, what woulld it do to YOU? AT: And woulld that be exactlly what they wanted? AT: ... yea that might be why AT: theyd let me go to you AT: ... What woulld something happening to me do to EVERRYONE? AT: I'm not vitall, but I'm stilll nearr the hearrt. AT: Of alll of this. AT: i would understand if you told me that you had to be safe AT: ... And I'm allso the onlly llife pllayerr. AT: yes AT: im still hoping... that we can get my dreamself back a little bit AT: but if theyve really broken her AT: shes going to need to know her friends are still there even if they cant do anything AT: Yes. AT: I'lll at lleast trry. AT: thank you stay safe... be careful of tricks AT: im afraid my dreamself being broken means ill have gone back to bad habits... AT: ... Bad habits? AT: i used to manipulate trolls AT: put them in bad quadrants because i thought it was funny and then watch it fall apart AT: it was really easy AT: Yes. AT: i even got an oliveblood's rep ruined for the rest of his time on alternia AT: i dont like lying now but... its easy AT: It is. AT: so be careful? AT: Oh I willl. AT: :) AT: Though if you starrt brreathing firre AT: I woulld llike some forrewarrning AT: hehehe no i cant do that AT: um i do have a lot of teeth tho so dont let me bite you! AT: I have a good deall of teeth mysellf. AT: yea but are they serrated? AT: Welll I mean AT: As a wholle yes individuallly somewhat lless so AT: They're prretty sharrp, though AT: heh AT: my shark teeth vs your jadeblood teeth then AT: I mean I hope that's not how it pans out AT: mmm yea AT: ... AT: I woulld be morre worrried about herr going to Nyarrlla. AT: oh AT: oooh thats not good :( AT: We're going to need forr you to AT: Agrree to avoid him in perrson forr now? AT: To PRROVE that if you're therre she isn't you AT: Warrn his wholle team AT: .... i mean AT: her bangs arent colored like mine AT: they werent on derse AT: Aaisha, I think dye woulld be easy to find :( AT: :( AT: We can't relly on that AT: okay AT: And she won't be obvious, if they know what they're doing AT: ... The obvious thing forr them to do woulld be forr herr to trry to take YOU AT: And then drrop you off on one of the otherr pllanets, assuming that we woulld killl on sight AT: We have to account forr ALLL of theirr trricks. AT: ooooh i dont like that at all :( AT: okay AT: ill put it on the list AT: But we can handlle this. AT: We just have to be VERRY carrefull. AT: yes AT: will you warn nyarla? AT: Uh. Yeah, if you want me to. AT: He's been wanting to tallk to you, but you can do that on yourr own time. AT: please... i think after im done playing im gonna doze for a bit... AT: yea im AT: its still too raw AT: Allrright. AT: libby dug up everything i was trying to keep down :( AT: ... Keep the cape cllose, allrright? AT: And take some ♦♦♦♦♦♦s with you. AT: !!! i will! <><><> AT: idk how to do them all fancy but AT: :) AT: :D AT: Stay safe, Aaisha. AT: i will! AT: bye lorrea, thank you -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 22:53 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha